A New Adventure Awaits
by hellogirlontherun
Summary: A girl named Ash starts a new pokemon adventure after her hometown is destroyed. What lies ahead for the yound trainer? Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon unfortunately


**Author's note**

**First chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to post Ch. 2 so enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><em>How and I going to survive <em>this?

I crashed through the door. My breath was jagged and heavy. A faint buzz rang through my ears. The smoke surrounding the tiny town burned my lungs like fire.

One day earlier…

I crashed through the door. Excitement pumping through my body. I grabbed my bike from the side of my house and raced down the street. By the time I made it down to Professor Oak's lab I spotted a group of people crowding a person whom was stuck in the middle. Her chocolate brown hair stood high in a ponytail making it easy to spot her. Her hazel eyes spotted me through the small mass of people. She pushed through them until she was standing directly in front of me. Being a foot taller than me she may seem more intimidating, but don't be fooled she's only a spoiled brat.

"Looks like you're too late," she taunted, "I already got the best pokemon there was to offer. But don't worry I left the pathetic ones in behind."

_Have I mentioned that I hate her?_

Her friends laughed as I pushed through the crowd of people and trotted up towards the lab. Throwing the door open I yelled, "Professor!"

His head popped out from the corner.

"Ah! Ash! I assume you are here to receive your starter pokemon, yes?" I nodded, "Very well then. Follow me then."

I followed Professor Oak through a couple of rooms until we reached one with a table sitting in the middle.

"Okay. Here are the pokemon. One of them unfortunately has already been taken."

Two pokeballs sat on the table soundlessly.

"Go on," Professor Oak encouraged, but I was so nervous. I reached out my hand which was shaking terribly. Picking up the one in the middle I turned to Professor.

"Is this-?"

"That right there is Charmander. No, Wendy did not take it. I know you wanted him so I convinced her Squirtle was the better choice."

A smile broke my face and I ran pushing past Professor Oak and anyone else who was in my way. I threw my body through the door and scream, "Go Charmander!" While throwing it up in the air. With a loud pop the pokeball opened and a flashed of blue light shot out like lightning. Then stood Charmander a foot away from me.

"Yes!" I squealed.

"Charmander!" It screeched.

The smile on his big orange face was huge. The sparkle in his eye twinkled in the sunlight. I couldn't have asked for a better partner.

"Ash!" Professor Oak came bursting out the door from which I came, "You forgot this!" He handed me five pokeballs, "Also this," Oak reached into his pocket and brought out a Pokedex.

_My own Pokedex!_

I reached my hand out and took it from him.

"Thank you professor."

"You're very welcome. Now I expect you will be traveling to Viridian City. I suggest you challenge the gym leader there."

"Oh. Great! Thank you professor. I'll be on my way then."

"I wish you luck."

The excitement ran through my body. I grabbed my bike and rushed back home.

"Oh good. I was almost sure you would leave right away!" Mother said as I walked in the house.

"Ha-ha nah. I had to at least say goodbye."

"Oh wait! I want to tell you. I've been talking to Professor Oak… I hear you want to go around to all the gyms. Viridian City is the first you will go through. I'm going to give you something to help you on your pokemon journey."

She left the room for a couple of seconds then came back with a pokemon in her arms.

"Here I want you to bring him with you."

It was out pet Eevee looked up at me with big brown eyes.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes he is yours now. Tomorrow Professor Oak says to come visit his lab once again. He has a gift to give you before you leave."

"Thank you!" I jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Anything for you dear. Now," she pulled me out of the hug, "I want to see what pokemon you've chosen."

I smiled, "Come out Charmander!"

"Charmander!" He echoed as he leaped from the ball.

"Oh wonderful!" Mother said rejoiced, "He's so cute!"

"For now he is."

"Are you going to give it a name?"

"Nah. I like Charmander."

"Very well then."

For the rest of the night Charmander and I got to know each other better. I don't remember much before I blacked out, along with my pokemon.

"Ash! Get up! Professor Oak is waiting!"

It took me a few minutes to process those words, but then it suddenly snapped.

_Oh right! Eevee._

I tumbled off my bed and onto the floor. I scurried over to my drawers and searched for fresh clothing. I pulled out my usual black shirt and jeans. After putting them on I pulled my hoodie over my shirt. While hurrying out the door I grabbed my beanie and placed it on my head.

_There._

Looking in the mirror I could see the bags hanging under my eye. I was so tired. My black hair was tangled and frizzy. I tied it in a side braid and moved on.

After Charmander and Eevee were back in their pokeballs I grabbed my bike and headed towards Professor Oak's lab.

"Ah! Ash good you're here. I have something to give you."

I followed him back into a big room. He pressed some buttons on a machine. Finally a case opened and a handful of stones.

"No way. Really?"

"Yes. Choose any of these stones and it will evolve your Eevee into that type of pokemon. Take your time and choose carefully."

"Thank you sir."

I looked at the stones. Each different from the other. I carefully thought this all out in my head. It was a very had choice, but after a few moments I had my answer.

"This one," I reached my hand out and picked up a green stone with a lightning bolt in the middle.

After touching the stone to my Eevee's. head it glowed. Hus body shifted and changed until his fur was now pointing outwards in every direction. Instead of brown soft fur it was static yellow spikes. He looked ten times more dangerous.

"Jolteon!" It screeched. His body lit up yellow as his fur sparked with electricity.

"Awesome!"

"Indeed," Professor Oak observed the evolved Eevee.

"Guess I won't be calling you Eevee anymore huh?"

"Jolteon!"

I thanked the Professor for his help and went on my way.

"Wow! I didn't think you would choose a Jolteon!" My mother said astounded.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He's just… I don't know. Not you type?"

"Oh well."

Then a thunder crackled through the sky.

"Oh great. On the day I'm leaving too!"

A boisterous _BOOM _shook the earth. Lightning lit the whole sky.

"Whoa. What's going on?"

"This looks bad," my mother said, "but the news never said anything about a storm. Not one of this size."

I shrugged as my mother groaned. Another blast of lightning struck the sky. Jolteon growled at my side. A jiggle shook at my waist where I kept my pokeballs.

_Pop!_

Charmander leapt from his pokeball.

"Charmander!"

"Charmander how did you get out?" I asked astounded.

We didn't have time for questions. The Pokémon started fidgeting anxiously.

"Guys what's wrong?"

Charmander looked around nervously. I could hear Jolteon's gulp. Then all the sudden a piercing screech ripped through the air. We all flinched away and covered our ears.

"What was that?" My mother cried.

The screech sounded again.

"God make it stop!"

The screech sounded again.

"What is that? Make it stop!"

The screech sounded again.

"Please stop! Stop! My ears!"

The screech sounded again.

"FOR THE MOTHER OF- _SHUT UP!_"

It stopped. We stood still for a minute. Everything did. The thunder stood quiet. The lightning quit blasting through the sky. I could hear my breath, I could hear my heart. I could hear everyone's heart. Pounding against our chests just waiting. I could feel my hands tremble and the sweat that was running down the side of my head. The silence was deafening, it was so loud. Screaming at me without even making a sound. It was torture.

_Ssscccrrreeeaaaccchhh!_

It pierced my ears, breaking the silence.

_CRASH! BOOM!_

I could hear it. Explosions all around us. I could hear the houses blowing the pieces. The screams of the people inside.

"Get out," I breathed, "GET OUT!"

I grabbed the pokeballs, but my pokemon refused to go in. We all to go in. We all ran for the front door. I threw my body on it and it came crashing down. My breath was heavy. A faint ring sounded through my ears. The smoke covering the town burned my lungs like fire. I took one observation of this town and I knew.

_This is bad._

House were destroyed. Windmills were knocked over. Pr. Oaks laboratory was destroyed, absolutely destroyed. The screams from the sky carried on. Lightning struck the earth around us. My hairs stood on end. Thunder shook the sky and rattled the earth. The fire surrounding us burned my skin. Dread grew in my chest, but absolutely terror was already burning inside of me, cursing through my every vein.

_How am I going to survive this?_


End file.
